Sakura Petals Falling
by Night's Requiem
Summary: Inuyasha is your average rebellous teen with a knack for trouble and no want to get out of it. But what happens when a new girl comes to school, could she change his life? [IxK, MxS...possibly SesxRin] [AU]
1. Chapter 1

Ah what happens when I have a strange dream about Inuyasha and the gang being in school. It'll probably be strange but in my dream it was just so good, I couldn't help but write it down ^.^ 

Chapter  - 1 

-----

            The tires of a car squealed in protest as the skidded across the pavement causing the sports car they carried to drift sideways until pulling to a halt. The well-preformed show landed the car perfectly in a parking space in the student parking lot, horrifying a few and amazing others. Muddled music could be heard from the vehicle, bass pounding mercilessly causing the car to rock slightly. Abruptly the music shut off as both doors swung open, revealing to teens.

            "Inuyasha-"

            "Yeah, yeah I know. Don't play the music so loud, I get it alright?!"

            The first boy sighed silently while running his hand through his platinum bangs. "You're such a nuisance…"

            "What else is new? Sesshoumaru, you're so tense, lighten up. Baka." The other replied with a laugh, his yellow eyes dancing with the gesture. Not waiting for a reply he started off on his way, silver hair dancing wildly behind him while he acted ignorant to the icy glare being directed his way.

            Sesshoumaru clentched a fist loosely at his side as he too turned to leave. _…I don't know why father insisted I promise to be nice to that half brother of mine…_

-----

            Inuyasha pushed his way through the crowded halls of the school, snapping in frustration as he got compressed. He had learned to hate the over population of the schools with a great passion and it was that hate that caused an outburst. Surprisingly everyone moved out of his way after that.

            Enroute to class, he came across a girl struggling violently with a locker. The teen watched in amusement as she pulled several times at the lock before shouting at it and kicking the locker door viciously. "Damn thing!" 

            "Hey Sango," He called with a snicker and watched as she whipped around to face him. "Having fun?"

            She released a bitter laugh. "Ha! Every year I'm assigned the same locker…every year it taunts me! I swear they do this on purpose!" She kicked it again and much to both their surprises the lock unhitched. Quickly she pulled it off and pulled triumphantly at the door…which didn't budge. "Grrr!!! Just WORK!" 

            The side of a fist collided with the upper half of the locker door and suddenly it was open, the shallow void inside staring out at the shocked Sango. Slowly she moved the door to a nearly shut position revealing the grinning boy it had been hiding.

            "Do you enjoy showing off?"

            "Is that a trick question?" The grin grew slightly as he shifted his position and crossed his arms over the chest of his black t-shirt while peering through black bangs at her.

            She rolled her eyes at him and placed her hand on his face before shoving him away. "No, it was rhetorical one!"

            "Hey, lovebirds." Inuyasha instantly got their attention. "If you're done, getting to class would be a good idea."

            "Since when do you care about class?"

            "Since when do you care what I care about?!"

            "Since-AHH!" A loud smack resounded through the hallway. The noise was caused by Sango's hand connecting with the raven-haired boy's face. His smirk was a mix between pain and pleasure as he removed his hand from her rear. "Miroku! Hentai!" She seethed angrily, not liking the smirk on his face.

            Miroku merely grinned wider as his eyes jumped with his lecherous ways. "Ahh but I can't help it!" He stared deliberately at her butt and slowly inched his hand closer. "So soft, yet firm! It shape was designed by the heavens! Must…touch…" Sadly his hand never made it as Sango began to beat him rather mercilessly.

            "HENTAI! HENTAI! HENTAI!"

            Inuyasha sighed. "It took her this long to figure that out?"

            "What did you just say?!"

            "Inuyasha run!" Miroku cried as he ran past his friend. Soon both were running from the angry intentions of Sango's temper as fast as their sneakers could carry them. After several minutes of weaving through the school's halls they slipped into their classroom and quickly shut the door behind them. "I-I think we lost her!"

            "Good! Hell that woman has anger problems!"

            Miroku nodded then the classic smirk returned to his face. "but Kami does she have a nice ass!"

            "Keh." Inuyasha rolled his eyes and went to the back of the room to an empty table, trying to ignore his lecherous friend as he went on and on about things he didn't care about.

            "I must compliment her on her clothes today. Very nice!"

            "You just like em cuz they're tight. Besides Miroku, the way yer going on about this makes it sound like you saw her on the cover of Playboy!" Inuyasha instantly regretted saying this as he saw his friend's eyes light up. He could swear the other boy was drooling. "Keh…Hentai…"

            Soon the bell rang and the teacher entered the class, calming the students slightly before even bothering to speak about anything seriously. 

            "Good Morning Class."

            "Good Morning Mr. Watanabe."

            As the teacher continued on, Inuyasha placed his forehead on the desk and growled silently. He began to contemplate why he'd taken up chemistry in the first place then remembered it wasn't by choice. Sesshoumaru had demanded he take it to put some challenge in an easy course load, or so he'd said. Inuyasha however believed his brother was just trying to torture him.

            He listened to the drab, monotone sound of the teachers voice lazily before watching everyone take out their notebook. Even at Miroku's insistence he didn't take any notes, simply stared at the chalkboard while fiddling aimlessly with the corner of his vest. It didn't take long before he drifted into a dull sleep.

-----

Hai, short and probably a little boring. But it is, after all the beginning.

Please R & R [be honest now!]

~_Night's Requiem_


	2. Chapter 2

I've returned. *Evil music in the background, people screaming, evil laughter* I thank you all for review, you guys rock!

Chapter – 2 

            "Inuyasha..! Inuyasha wake up!"

            Inuyasha groaned and swatted in annoyance at the hands that shook him. After a few unsuccessful swipes, he venomously lifted his head to glare at Miroku. "Piss off! Can't a guy get any sleep around here?!"

            Miroku smacked his forehead and groaned slightly as Mr. Watanabe paced over to them, his eyes firmly fixated on Inuyasha.

            "Sleeping again were we Mr. Tenseiga?"

            "Hai, so what's it to ya?!" He growled. It was hard for him to find a short, old waddle-cock of a man even the slightest bit intimidating.

            The teacher chuckled shortly-it wasn't a pleasant sound. "Well if your tired all the time, maybe I should give you a more important task hm? In fact I have the perfect job for you."

            "Really? What's that old man?"

            "You can be the escort for the new student!" He said quickly while indicating a timid girl standing by the classroom door. "What do you say Inuyasha?"

            Miroku elbowed his friend stiffly "If you don't, then I most certainly will Inuyasha." He purred lecherously at the prospect only to get short glares from both Mr. Watanabe and Inuyasha. "I'm simply being honest!"

            Inuyasha shook his head and turned to stare silently at the girl, taking in the full view of her face and body. Her silken black hair flowed down her back as several loose strands strayed across her face wispfully while she looked away from them. Quickly his eyes scanned over her form and though he refused to admit it to himself…he was entranced with what he saw. Suddenly she looked up and her azure eyes caught with his. Almost immediately he snapped his gaze back to the teacher as he jumped out of his chair.

            "You've gotta be nuts! There isn't a hope in hell I'm babysitting a snot-nosed new girl!" Inuyasha pointed accusingly at the girl; his other fist clenched tightly.

            "Snot-nosed? Who are you calling snot-nosed?!" Everyone was surprised as the teenage girl walked towards Inuyasha. "You can't talk to me like that!"

            He snarled, "I just did wench so get over it!"

            They glared at each other heatedly a moment before finally the girl's look waved and fell. She was new to the town, new to this school and her unease and shyness over took her anger at Inuyasha.

            "Well they're getting off to a great start aren't they? No sense in letting them wait until after class, the tour may as well begin right away!" Miroku said quickly as he forcefully ushered the two out the door. Once outside Inuyasha broke free of the grasp and crossed his arms indignantly before turning his back to the other two.

            "Keh. I ain't takin' her no where!"

            Miroku sighed slightly and turned his attention to the girl. "Please, forgive my thick-headed friend. Inuyasha acts this way with everyone he meets. But deep down he's just a puppy. However enough of that. What is your name?"

            "Kagome…" She replied while fixing the position of her skirt, nervous habit.

            "Ahh Kagome…Such a beautiful name. As it rolls from my tongue it reminds me of sakura petals falling in the evening, a marvelous sight befitting a heavenly name." He put a strong arm around her shoulder, pulling the utterly confused girl much closer to him. "I know we have just met, but I can already feel something between us."

            "W-wha?!"

            Inuyasha rolled his eyes and peered over his shoulder. "Layin' it on a little thick Miroku?"

            "Nonsense. Can't you see the way the air sits around us?"  The boy slipped his arm down to Kagome's waist and pulled her against his chest. He rested his cheek a top her head and began to stroke her hair slowly. "How could love be so sudden? Alas we'll never know, but I must ask you a serious question. Kagome, will you go out with me?" He pulled back and looked at her pleadingly, his eyes shimmering dully with lecherous intentions. 

She looked absolutely dumbfounded and possibly a bit horrified as she stared up at him "I-umm…isn't this a little soon?!"

"Alright, alright that's enough Robin Hood. Lay off her now." Inuyasha sighed as he pulled the two apart. He lightly smacked Miroku upside the head before eyeing him in irritation. "Every time. Baka, couldn't you lay off a single girl for once? I swear you've asked that to nearly every girl in the damn school!"

Miroku laughed shortly while rubbing the side of his head. "I have. You'd be surprised on how many have excepted my offer."

"Keh…Hey Girl! Don't look so stunned. You ain't that good lookin' he just says that to all the girls."

Though Kagome had been shaken by Miroku's sudden 'comradery', she didn't let Inuyasha's words go unnoticed. "You Jerk!" She shouted as she stalked closer like an infuriated animal. "I haven't known you 5 minutes and already your putting me down! Knock it off!" 

"If you weren't such a baka I wouldn't be doin' it!" He growled back at her, using his taller height to loom over her. "Now shut up so we can get this 'tour' over with and I can get rid of you!!!"

"Fine by me!" They were yelling rather loudly now, their eyes locked heatedly in a battle for dominance over the other. Both looked ready to lash out with fists and words and even with their close proximity it was obvious the encounter wasn't a loving one.

Miroku just stood to the side and shook his head. _No wonder he can't keep a girlfriend…or a job…Hmm, come to think about it Inuyasha can't keep many things. _He looked up to Inuyasha and Kagome who were still growling and glaring at one another and he allowed his eyes shimmer slightly with amusement. "Are you two finished?"

"Stay out of this Miroku! I ain't done until this wench know who she's talkin' to!"

"I know who I'm talking to! A mindless baka with a pathetically inflated ego!!!"

"What did you just call me?!?!?!" Inuyasha's face contorted into one of thick anger. _Who does this girl think she is!?_ However angry he was, he still found himself admirering her for her guts.

"Enough you two!" Miroku said, finally pushing them away from one another. "You're disturbing the other classes."

They stopped glaring and looked around at the several teachers and students that had gathered to watch their little squabble. Kagome turned bright red and began to mumble her apologies to everyone. "Gomen! Gomen!" But, where she was apologetic, Inuyasha seemed proud as he grinned menacingly at all the bystanders and barked threats at them. _…What's wrong with him?!_ She was glad when Miroku dragged him away and followed meekly, not knowing what else to do.

After a short struggle, Inuyasha pulled free of his friend's grip. "I'm calm now alright?! Leggo!"

"I'd…really like to go on that tour now.." Kagome muttered weakly while staring at the ground. _This is not how I wanted to continue my grade 10 year…_ She thought while again repositioning her skirt. _Why did we have to move here…_

"Fine. We'll go. But only if you stay quiet!"

Her reply was tart and cold. It startled Inuyasha. "Fine. Whatever. Let's just go."

"Uhh…Hai." He responded slowly and started to walk. He could feel Miroku glaring at him and sighed shortly. He wasn't going to apologize, that was that and to enforce that point he crossed his arms stiffly and continued to walk "Keh…"

---------

Dun da dun x.x Chapter two. Dunno what really to say here other than

R&R Thank you to everyone who did R&R and though Rin and Sesshoumaru aren't main, main characters I do hope to include them in the near furture ^.^ 

Thanks!

_~Night's Requiem_


	3. Chapter 3

This is my first fic. I hope you're all enjoying it!  And please if you have an suggestion tell me em, I'd be more than thrill ta read em! ^.^

Chapter – 3

-----

            "Moronic wench!" Inuyasha snarled indignantly as he sat brooding in the passenger seat of his brother car. "How dare she talk to me like that?! Who does she think she is anyway? I otta-"

            "Your grumbling is beginning to annoy me Little Brother…" Suddenly the music was turned down to nothing but a faint background noise. "Either voice your woes or be quiet."

            Inuyasha glared shortly at Sesshoumaru before forcing himself to stare out the window. He knew his brother didn't care what was bothering him, knew he didn't care how he felt. They'd never gotten along, even when their parents were alive.  What would change it now?

            "Very well…" The music was turned back up and the brothers were silent the rest of the way home.

The Tenseiga residence wasn't an elaborate home; in fact it was a small apartment in a rundown building located in one of the most neglected neighbourhoods of the city. The maintenance was piteous and each place was no larger than two rooms, hardly enough space to accommodate one person let alone two. Yet still, the two brothers lived there amidst a single couch, basic kitchen appliances and a small T.V. The upside to living in such a place on the top floor was no body cared how loud you were because the only other two residents either didn't care or lived on the bottom level.

Seconds after entering the rundown apartment, Inuyasha flicked on the T.V. then flopped onto the aging couch. Even watching the wonders of pro wrestling and monster garage didn't cheer his vindictive mood for all he could think about was the earlier argument.

_"You Jerk!"_

He snarled as it replayed in his mind. She shouldn't've pissed him off and he wouldn't have called her anything!

_"I know who I'm talking to! A mindless baka with a pathetically inflated ego!!!"_

Mindless? Inflated Ego?! How could he not get mad at that?! It was purely insulting and the little wench had no right to say it! But what was most frustrating to Inuyasha is he couldn't even figure out why he cared! Sure she was hot, but a lot of girls were and it had never bothered him before. Sure she seemed to have wits but why would that matter? Lots of people had wits!!!

"STUPID FUCKING GIRL!!!" He shouted loudly in exasperation while punching the floor beside the couch.

"Inuyasha…Your rants are pathetic as is your brooding." Sesshoumaru mused quietly as he stood up from where he'd being sitting at the small dining table. "I'm surprised anyone even talks to you anymore…"

The younger brother peered over his shoulder at his older sibling "What would you know about it ya social recluse!?"

"I'm only introverted because I want to be."

"Or maybe it's just because you use big freakish words that scare other people away!" Inuyasha said swiftly in defence to the fact that he didn't know what 'introverted' ment.

Sesshoumaru nearly sighed, convinced his brother…_half_-brother was nothing more than an idiot. "Simpleton…Hanako[1] needed help with her renovations. I'm going to assist her for I am sick of your moping. I'll go to work from there." As he went out the door he added. "…and do your homework…"

"I'll do my homework the day you dance around outside in a fuckin' two-two! Bastard!" The rant ended with Inuyasha throwing a shoe at the now closed door in a fit of rage. "First the girl now him! I don't need to take this from people!" He now lay back down on the couch, staring at the ceiling having long forgotten the T.V. His rage at Sesshoumaru died down and his thoughts revert once again to the argument with Kagome. It was useless trying not to ignore it for it was all he could think about.

_Talk to me like that, bitch otta have her mouth ripped off…She's got guts though and damn she was hot._ He paused a moment as a shocked look crossed his face. _Wait…Where the hell did that come from!_

-------

Hanako[1] – She's one of the neighbors. Learn more about her later.

Thanks to all for reading ^.^  double thanks to all reviewers

_~Night's Requiem~_


	4. Chapter 4

Hi again! 4th chappy comin' at ya! I'll now take the time to thank my reviewers…

THANKYOU!!!

And the same goes for all who submitted ideas! You dudes rock!

Chapter – 4

----

            The next day of school was hell for Inuyasha. He'd been kicked out of his English class for ignoring the teacher then again out of his typing class for threatening a kid. On top of that the principal had stalked him through the halls like he was a common criminal. There was no respect anywhere in the god damn school! Lunch was a welcome relief and he searched around for Miroku and Sango.

            It didn't take long for him to find them. They were sitting outside near the main doors with 2 others, one was Sango's younger brother Kohaku and the second made his blood boil. It was Kagome.

            "What's the witch doin' here?" He asked bitterly as he shot her a glare which was returned by her fully.

            "Inuyasha don't be so rash. There's nothing wrong with Kagome." Sango replied lazily, having gotten used to his anger spurts. "Miroku invited her to sit with us."

            The angered boy turned his wraith onto Miroku "So you're the culprit!"

            "I invited her so you could apologize for your rash words yesterday."

            "Apologize?!?!! To HER?!"

            "Yes, apologize to her!" Miroku sighed deeply "There is nothing wrong with the young lady, so you should say you're sorry."

            "I'm not sayin' sorry to that lil' bitch! There ain't no reason for me too cuz it's all true!!! I- " Inuyasha's loud rant was cut off as Kagome abruptly stood up. All was quiet a moment before she spoke.

            "Miroku, Sango, thank you for trying to help but I don't _need_ an apology from this baka!" Despite her strong words Kagome had been deeply hurt by what Inuyasha had said. "It was nice meeting you Kohaku." Quivering slightly and with clenched fists she turned and walked away.

            "Umm, Yeah you too Kagome." The young boy replied as he watched her go. As she turned he could have sworn he saw a tear in her eye.

            Inuyasha seemed completely content with this new arrangement and crossed his arms triumphantly. " And don't come back!" He grinned to himself and gave an inward laugh to brush away the light guilt he was feeling.

            "Baka!" Miroku and Sango said at once while both giving their silver-haired comrade a glare.

            "What?!" he exclaimed "Yer all gonna thank me later for this! She ain't nothin' but a troublesome wench!"

            "She was crying." Kohaku said quietly as he observed Kagome re-enter the school a distance away. "I think you really hurt her feelings Inuyasha…"

            _C-crying…?_ Inuyasha stood there in silence, his harsh look dropping to one of helpless shock. He'd never, in his life, liked making girls cry. If it were a boy then they were only to be laughed at but a girl was a completely different thing…You just didn't make girls cry…

            "Smooth, now she crying."

            "Now you really need to apologize."

            Inuyasha grumbled lowly "I ain't apologizin' to nothin'…" Ignoring the intense glares he was receiving, he went back inside. Maybe lunch hadn't been the blessed relief he'd hoped it would be…

~~~

            "Disappointing…" Miroku sighed as lean back on his elbows to look up at the clear autumn sky. "And I had hoped for those two to become friends."

            Sango looked at him and nodded slightly. "Yes, but I wouldn't count on it being through with so soon. I bet you he apologizes."

            "Yeah same here." Kohaku chimed in and the older boy sat up to look at both of them with a smirk.

            "What are we wagering?"

            "If we win you owe us $20…each!"

            Miroku's grin widened slowly "and if I win, you dear Sango have to go on a Date with me." Before either sibling could say anything he stood up and shook both their hands. "Deal's done! Everybody wins!" He tilted his head back a bit and laughed full-heartedly.

            "Miroku!  I didn't agree to that!!!" Sango hissed amidst his laughing fit. It was apparent she wasn't at all impressed with his condition.

            "Yes you did. We shook hands! You can't go back on such a sacred agreement." He replied, still laughing though making sure he was out of range of any sudden physical abuse.

            Sango's face turned anger red as she shook violently with rage. Then, suddenly, she calmed down as if nothing had ever happened. "Fine. If you win, I'll go on a date with you."

            "Ha! Good then!"

            Kohaku just laughed at them, it was always the same with his sister and Miroku and though it was repetitious sometimes, it was never boring. "You guys are nuts! I'm going to go find Shippo. We're gonna scare the hell out of the junior girls during Gym class!" With that he got up and left.

            At the suggested activity, Miroku smirked slightly. "Junior girls eh? Kohaku! Maybe I'll come and assist you and Shippo!" He wiggled his fingers in anticipation of the prospect and started to follow the young teen before he felt a tug at the collar of his shirt. He turned his head and looked to see Sango holding him from going.

            "Hentai. I won't allow you to expose my brother to your perverse ways."

            He quickly pulled out of her grip and stood beside her quietly. "I can't help my busy hands, it's my nature."

            She rolled her eyes while giving him a sideways glance. "That's why I'm not going to let you go with my brother and Shippo. They don't need to be taught that."

            "I suppose. But I'm content being here with you as is so it shouldn't be a problem."

            Sango smiled lightly and looked away to hide the light color in her cheeks. Both however disappeared as she felt his hand upon her rear.

            The slap that followed could be heard clear across the schoolyard.

~~~

            Kagome paced quickly down the hall with her head bowed slightly so no one could see the tears in her eyes. _It's not fair! My first day at this school a cute guy insults me and on the second day the same guy does it again!_ She stopped abruptly at her locker and swiftly opened the lock. _I didn't do anything to him, so why'd he say those things? Am I really that much of a hassle to be around?_

She clenched her teeth while slowly removing a few books from the locker. A few tears escaped her eyes before she had the emotional strength to move back and shut the door. "Am I really so much trouble?" She whispered remorsefully to herself while leaning against the cold metal of the locker door.

            "Oi, girl. Are you crying?"

            "Huh?" Kagome looked up slightly to see Inuyasha. At first she didn't even think it was him for his face was etched with light concern and didn't harbor the normal egotistical glower. "I…umm…"

            Suddenly he grasped her chin lightly and lifted her head so he could see her eyes. They were a bit red and rimmed with unshed tears. His face downcast slightly and became almost apologetic. "So you _are_ crying…"

            "What do you care!" She snapped defensively while jerking her head away from his hand. "It's your fault!"

            "I'm sorry! Jesus you moron I didn't know you'd start blabbering like an idiot!!!" Inuyasha instantly regretted saying what he had for it brought from Kagome a new wave of tears and this time she seemed to have a very hard time holding it back. He jumped slightly at the new development and looked at her desperately. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean it!!! Really!"

            She just buried her head into her books to try and reduce the volume of her weeping. Too much had happened to her this last week; this just seemed to be the last straw.

            "Please stop crying!" Inuyasha whimpered like a lost puppy. He placed his hands upon Kagome's shoulders in a comforting manor. "I'm really sorry for what I said to you! I didn't mean any of it! You're not an idiot or anything like that, I'm serious!" His tone was, though slightly frantic, serious and he meant every word. His attempts seemed to work and she slowly calmed down. "Gonna stop cryin' now?"

            Kagome nodded. She wasn't sure whether to be flattered or confused by his words but either way it was reassuring. "Hai…"

            "Good cuz I hate blabberin'." He muttered before turning away from her. She couldn't help but notice the malice had left his voice.

            "Gomen…I-I couldn't help it…"

            "Ok, Ok. Just don't do it again. Please?"

            "Hai…Thank you Inuyasha."

            He'd already begun to walk away and never once looked over his shoulder at her. "Keh…And I only apologized to get you to shut up! Remember that!!!"

            Kagome tried not to giggle at his attempt to revert back to cruelty._ I guess he's not as mean as I thought…_

-------

And thus ends that installment o.O…I don't really have anything to say down here sooo…umm…la la la x.x

R&R, lata!

_~Night's Requiem_


End file.
